Every radio network utilises one or more electromagnetic waves of various frequencies and wavelengths. Each such wave is subject to various communications conditions dependent, at least to some degree, on the properties of the particular wave. Extremely high frequency waves, typically in the range of 30 GHz-300 GHz, are often called “millimeter-waves” due to their very short wavelength. Millimeter-waves typically travel by line of sight, but they have relatively high free space loss which limits their effective range to no more than a few kilometers. Any feature of a millimeter-wave network that would increase gain would improve the quality of communication and increase the effective range of the system. One aspect of a millimeter-wave network that may be improved is the antenna or antenna system.